The background section provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting context for the present disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In general, an automated fare collection (AFC) system performs the functions of managing a fare rate, calculating a fare, and authorizing payment. A new transaction system, referred to as an open fare payment system, performs these functions of the AFC system in real time through a central system. One aspect of the open fare payment system that is being developed and improved is the ability to perform an authorization process rapidly and securely.
The open fare payment system of the related art performs fare calculation and authorization for a customer's transaction through a central system, and the central system performs an authorization process online in real-time. Thus, the real-time fare calculation and authorization process may be influenced by the network state between a device and the central system.
In an open fare payment system using only fare media issued by a transportation authority, fare calculation and authorization processes are performed through a payment mode including the fare media, a device, and a central system. Thus, the fare calculation and authorization is relatively simple, and not significantly influenced by a network state between the device and the central system. In an open fare payment system using fare media issued by a card company or bank, however, fare calculation and authorization is relatively complex, and may be greatly influenced by a network state between the device and the central system.